Wizards Of A Different Background
by RPG Inchworm
Summary: There's a new person at Fairy Tail, but there's a catch, he's not really a person. He's a dragon. And with all the nosy people at Fairy Tail, how long will he be able to keep his secret?
1. On The Moon, On The Sun

**Wizard Of A Different Background**

**Chapter One: On The Moon, On The Sun**

**Well, this is my first story on this account. I am starting over because I felt like it. I had this idea when I was watching Fairy Tail for the first time which was a long time ago when they were talking about dragons and such. Now, onward to the story!**

In Fiore there aren't many dragons and it's one of the only kingdoms to still use dragon products, like dragon eyes, heart, and skin. There are different species of dragon, there's fire and ice, earth and wind. But there are two species that only exist in ancient myths, Solar and Lunar dragons. Nobody has seen any for centuries because they barely come to Earth, they live on the Sun and Moon. How might I know this? Well, I'm a Lunar-Solar dragon, a very rare crossbreed, my mom was a Lunar dragon and my father was a Solar dragon. I'm pretty young, only 178 years old, some of the older members of my family are thousands of years old, dragons live way longer than humans.

I visit Earth a lot, way more than I should, but the people there are so fascinating. I hang out with a group of Chinese dragons that are absolutely amazing, I hang out with them so much I've acquired the horns of a Chinese dragon. With dragons, they are very adaptable and when two species hang out with each other enough, they start changing into each other. Slowly their body changes itself to fit the image of the dominating dragon species around. It's pretty cool.

I am the only living kind of my crossbreed. It's not always a good thing because if I get seen by a human, that means big trouble for me and my family. And the best way for that not to happen is to stay as far away from humans as possible, but I can't. They're just so interesting, I love watching the wizards especially with their spells and such. I can do a bit of magic, all dragons are born with a small amount of magic that can be grown. I want to become a wizard, so badly.

I have locked my sights on a guild, a place where wizards seem to always hang around, it's called Fairy Tail. I have also been drawn to a certain couple of wizards, from what I've gathered is that their names are Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy. They're so cool with all the spells they can do. I wish I could do that, I will, one day when I become a wizard. I'll join Fairy Tail one day, I need to. I've also noticed there are different types of magic, Natsu is fire, Gray is ice, and Lucy is celestial. I wonder if they have lunar or solar magic, maybe even living magic. I have picked up a bit of fire and ice magic, but the rest are slightly too challenging for me at the moment.

I've actually been formulating a plan to get in, I've been working on a shape shifting spell where I can change into a human with clothes and all! I'm slowly getting all the proportions right, getting everything right. It's not that hard as it would've been if I was older because dragons never stop growing, the older you are, the larger you are. I'm only 7 feet long, so I'm pretty small compared to my older family members which range from 50 feet to 50 miles.

~.3.~ (Time skip)

Tonight is the night! I've gotten my disguise ready and it's perfect! I can feel my stomach churning, I'm really nervous. I'm not so sure tonight's the night. No! Everything's perfect, it's now or never! The closer I fly to the Earth, the more nervous I get, I think I'm going to puke.

Soon enough I land in the forest outside of the town named Magnolia Town and my nerves reach a peak, causing the contents of my stomach to come forward, ew. I walk away from it and try to find a pool where I can clean my mouth. A clear pool soon appears and I wash out my mouth, trying to get as much the puke out of my mouth as possible. It's time.

I feel my body begin glowing in a slight golden shine as I begin shifting from dragon to human. I grit my teeth as my body shrinks, the bones and organs twist and crunch, it's agony. But I've been though this enough that it barely fazes me. The first time was horrible, I screaming and nearly alerted the entire town of my existence. Finally it's over and I walk over to the pool to see if I got everything right this time.

Staring at my reflection, I smile. My horns are gone, replaced with pale ears and my scales are replaced my smooth skin. I have hair, it's light blonde, very light and my clothes are perfect. They're black and white, black long-sleeved shirt with white stripes, white pants and black high-top tennis shoes with white laces. My eyes though, they're mismatched, one white and one gold. That's okay though, nothing's perfect.

I look up at the lightening sky, the sun is slowly rising while the moon is setting nicely. Smiling, I begin my trek though the forest towards the town. I freeze as I realize something, I have no idea how to get to the town from the forest. Crap.


	2. The Hole and The Dragons

**Wizards Of A Different Background**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Hole and The Dragons Two chapters in one night! This doesn't happen often, hopefully I will be able to update either later tonight or tomorrow! Thanks to Wilhelm Wigworthy for following the story! Time to answer reviews!**

** Zeref'ssister - Shit, I am so sorry about. Thank you for pointing that out! I'm pretty sure I have fixed all of it, so yeah, hopefully people won't hate it!**

After a very unpleasant two hours of walking, I fell into a hole. I bet you were expecting I was going to have made it to the town, but you would be wrong. Yeah, so I was just walking along, my legs hurt really badly as I'm used to walking on four legs, not two little twigs and then the ground gave out under me. A very manly squeak could be heard as I fell in. I landed on my arm and now it started bleeding, humans are so breakable, they're practically glass.

So here I am now, sitting in this hole as I can't get out, waiting for someone to come by and help me. But I think I'm pretty deep in the forest, so it could be hours until I get out and I really don't want to wait that long.

"Natsu, it's that way"

"No! It's this way, I know what I'm doing!"

"No you don't"

"Shut up!"

I perk up as I hear the fighting voices come closer and did they say Natsu?! I might be about to meet the wizards I've been watching for months! That came out wrong, it sounds like I'm a stalker which I'm not. They're getting closer!

"Hey!" I call and holy crap, my voice comes out a small whisper, not even close to the yell I was hoping for.

There's a scream and I hit the ground, feeling a weight crushing my back. I let out a small squeak, note to self, stop squeaking. The weight lifts and I can hear a string of apologies come out of the person who crushed me. My vision blurs and I'm out like a light.

~.3.~ (Time Skip!)

Slowly opening my eyes, I survey the room I'm in. It's a nice room, the bed is really comfortable. I can see the fuzzy outline of three people talking by a window.

"Oh God, I think I killed him!" it's a female voice and I think she's crying.

"He's still breathing, don't worry" this is a male, he sounds calm.

"I wonder who he is" this voice is also male but is slightly higher pitch and sounds suspicious.

I guess that's my cue to get up, so I do. I slowly sit up and blink, yawning. It gets their attention and girl comes running over in tears, grabbing my hands.

"I'm so, so sorry!" she screams "I didn't know you were there, it was an accident!"

I nod nervously, shaking a bit. "O-okay, don't worry about" I flash a small smile.

"Where are you from?" The guy with the higher pitched voice walks over, he has bright pink hair and oh my...I think its Natsu!I blink and just look at him.

"Yeah, where are you from?" The calm dude walks over, he has blue hair and I'm pretty positive it's Gray! This is like a dream come true!

"Uh, I'm from..um, Skyrim!"

I couldn't think of anything else, okay. I have actually visited it, it's a nice place. The three of them nod, I think the answer satisfied them for now.

"What's your name?" the girl's tears are gone and I think it's safe to say she's Lucy.

"My name is Luna"

I know, it sounds like a girl's name, but my mom loved the name and her vote won over my dad's. They all nod again, weirdos.

"Um, who are you?" I ask, sounding very timid and quiet, not the voice I wanted, but that's okay.

"My name's Lucy!"

"I'm Gray"

"And I am Natsu!"

I knew it! This is so wonderful, I didn't even have to find them, they found me!

"Are you a wizard, Luna?" I nod and smile happily.

"What kind of magic do you do?" my heart almost stops.

"Well, uh..I sort of dabble, I'm don't really do one type" I try to hold it together, but it's not doing so well, I hope it's enough.

"Do you want to battle?" Natsu asks, looking at me expectantly and I don't know what to do.

"Natsu! He's injured, you can't expect him to fight!" that only fuels my desire to fight.

"Sure, I'll fight" I say, nodding.

Natsu starts walking out, he stops in the doorway and turns around motioning for me to follow "c'mon!"

I slowly get out of the bed, stumbling and almost falling, stupid human twig legs. I follow with a bit of help from Lucy. We walk to the woods so we won't disturb anyone in the town, I think. Soon we stop and he turns to me while Lucy and Gray stand on the sidelines.

"You ready?" he asks

"Only when you are" I say smirking.

He smirks back and does his move where he breathes fire, it's a huge inferno and it washes right over me, if you didn't remember, I am a dragon. I begin swallowing the fire smiling at all of their shocked faces. It's an ancient magic to give one the powers of a dragon and Natsu is one of the only ones known to use it, but I don't need magic, I was born with it.

"Pretty good" I say, licking my lips, they were actually pretty good flames.

"How?!" he asks, eyes wide, clearly shocked.

I just smile and jump up, sending his flames in a whirlwind right back at him. And it's his turn to smile as it doesn't do anything to him which is what I wanted to happen as I use a move that's actually not really magic, but I can make it look like it and breathe water on him freezing it. All that's not frozen his head and he looks furious.

The ice shatters like glass as he breaks out of it, damn he's strong. He runs toward to me with a fiery fist which I easily dodge, pushing him down as he runs by. The agility of a Chinese dragon is a nice thing to have. It gets up and turns around, smirking, I don't like that smirk...it's creepy. He rushes at me and lands a good punch in my stomach even if the flames don't hurt, the force behind the punch hurts like hell. I gasp before I begin feeling a tingling sensation, is this magic? I feel great! I start rising on some invisible wind and before I know what's happening I saying a spell and here comes walking a giant rock monster, I guess I'm a living magic person, er dragon.

His eyes widen and he slams into that rock-thing, while he's distracted I land some nice punches and make him fall of the rock monster. He lies there for awhile before I drop down from the sky and walk over a smirk on my face. That's when I see it, how his eyes are, he knows. Oh shit, he knows! He knows I'm a dragon, his eyes scream it! But I can't let my cover slip just because he might know.I hold my hand out to him and he takes it, smiling that knowing smile.

"That was fun, you really are a challenge Luna"

I smile "thanks!"

Gray and Lucy run towards us "are you a in a guild?

" I shake my head sadly and they smile "well you are now!"

I grin happily, I think I just got into Fairy Tail! As we walk back to Lucy's place for dinner, I can't help but think how Natsu looked at me during the fight, I am almost positive he knows. And I couldn't hate him more for it.


End file.
